Mercedes Jones
Mercedes Jones est l'une des tous premiers membres du Glee Club. Elle est interprétée par Amber Riley. Biographie Mercedes se définit comme étant une diva. Elle entre souvent en concurrence pour obtenir un solo avec Rachel Berry. Ses meilleurs amis sont Tina Cohen-Chang et Kurt Hummel. Elle est parfaitement à l'aise avec son corps et ses origines afro-américaines. Elle est très croyante. Elle a fait partie des cheerleaders avec Kurt mais a démissionné de l'équipe car Sue Sylvester ne l'acceptait pas telle qu'elle était. Saison 1 Dans "L'effet Glee", elle auditionne pour rentrer dans le Glee Club avec Respect. Elle participe avec les autres à ''Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boa''t mais elle est déçue, tout comme les autres, de ne pas avoir un solo digne de ce nom. Elle a du mal à accepter de chanter dans les chœurs, se définissant comme "une Beyoncé, pas une Kelly Rowland". Mais elle change d'avis au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'améliorent. Quand Will quitte momentanément le Glee Club, elle est assignée à trouver les costumes de ses camarades et sera heureuse du retour de Will. Dans "Tout le monde adore le disco", elle obtient son premier solo avec Gold Digger. Durant "Les Acafellas", on apprend qu'elle est attirée par Kurt, et refusant d'admettre qu'il est gay malgré les efforts de Rachel et Tina. Elle lui demande s'ils vont "officialiser" mais Kurt lui répond qu'il est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un. Furieuse, Mercedes casse le pare-brise de la voiture de son ami et chante Bust Your Windows. A la fin de l'épisode, elle parle avec Kurt qui lui avoue être gay. Elle lui conseille d'en parler autour de lui, mais lui ne semble pas prêt à le faire.thumb|mercedes veut sortir avec kurt Dans "Le talent n'a pas d'âge", April Rhodes lui apprend, ainsi qu'à Tina, à voler dans les magasins sans être prise. Mercedes accorde sa confiance à April. Dans cet épisode, elle pense que Quinn fait une intolérance au lactose, avant que Puck n'avoue qu'elle est enceinte. Elle chante une petite partie de Somebody To Love en solo. Dans "Vitamine D" elle prend les comprimés donnés par Terri comme les autres filles. Elles interprètent une version très énergique de Halo / Walking On Sunshine. A la fin de l'épisode, elle présente ses excuses à Will pour avoir pris des drogues. Dans "Minorité Report" elle est choisie par Sue Sylvester pour faire partie des "Suzettes". Sue, qui veut faire un groupe de gens issus de minorités, la choisit en raison de sa couleur de peau et la surnomme Aretha. Elle lui donne un solo Hate On Me. Un peu plus tard, Mercedes rejoint les autres membres de New Directions pour chanter Ride Wit Me avec eux. Après une grosse dispute entre Sue et Will, Mercredes dit qu'elle ne veut plus être vue uniquement comme une minorité et quitte l'auditorium à la suite des autres. Dans l'épisode "Que la honte soit avec toi", elle aide Kurt à se nettoyer après qu'il ait reçu du soda dans la figure. Dans "Les Chaises Musicales", elle conteste le choix de Will et demande à chanter un truc un peu plus "Black" que Defying Gravity, et Will promet de trouver quelque chose pour elle. Elle soutien son meilleur ami Kurt dans son concours de divas contre Rachel et lui fait un signe d'encouragement quand il fait exprès de manquer son Fa aigu. Durant "La musique adoucit les moeurs", Mercedes doit faire équipe avec Puck. Comme la grossesse de Quinn les empêche de se concentrer sur leurs propres sentiments, ils décident de chanter une ballade en commun pour elle. Mais Puck s'énerve et quand elle lui demande où est le problème, il lui avoue qu'il est le père du bébé de Quinn. Mercedes lui conseille de laisser Quinn tranquille car elle a déjà choisi Finn. Elle interprète Lean On Me en tant que voix principale avec Artie. Lors "De la poudre aux cheveux", c'est elle qui la première entonne Imagine avec les élèves malentendants de l'institut Heaverbrook. Tout le Glee Club la suit Dans "Promotion Matelas", Mercedes est d'accord avec Kurt pour ne pas avoir leur photo dans le McKinley, le livre du lycée. Elle refuse d'être le co-capitaine de Rachel et prétend devoir préparer Kwanzaa. Elle participe avec les New Directions à Jump, la publicité pour matelas. Dans "Tragédie En Sous-Sol", Mercedes prouve à tout le monde qu'elle peut interpréter la balade imposée par le programme des Sélections en chantant And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. Rachel accepte de renoncer à la balade. On découvre aussi que Mercedes a annoncé à tous les membres du Glee Club exceptés Rachel et Finn que Puck est le père de l'enfant de Quinn, ce qu'elle tient à garder secret pour ne pas compromettre leurs chances aux Sélections. Cependant Finn finit par l'apprendre. En arrivant aux Sélections, ils découvrent que leurs concurrents chantent l'intégralité de leurs chansons avant eux et qu'ils doivent en trouver d'autres dans l'urgence. Mercedes renonce à chanter la balade et la laisse à Rachel. Elle et Kurt avouent que c'est Rachel la meilleure. Elle gagne les Sélections communales avec les New Directions. Pendant "Fuis moi, je te suis", elle essaie avec Kurt, Tina et Artie de convaincre Rachel qu'elle fait une grave erreur en sortant avec Jesse St. James, le leader des Vocal Adrenaline, et donc leur concurrent direct pour les Régionales. Dans "La Puissance De Madonna", Kurt et Mercedes décident de monter ensemble un projet multimédia en l'honneur de Madonna. Alors qu'ils travaillent sur leur projet, ils voient Sue Sylvester désemparée quand Will fait une remarque désobligeante sur ses cheveux. Kurt et Mercedes proposent alors à Sue de l'aider, et en échange ils lui demande de laisser les garçons cheerleaders participer à leur vidéo. Sue accepte, et ensemble ils recréent le clip Vogue de Madonna sous la direction de Artie. Malgré les nouveaux looks qu'ils proposent à Sue, celle-ci décide de rester elle-même. Elle propose alors à Kurt et Mercedes de rejoindre son équipe de cheerleaders, et ils acceptent pour avoir enfin l'opportunité de chanter des solos. Ils interprètent 4 Minutes avec les cheerleaders devant un Will et une Rachel ébahis. Will accepte leur nouveau statut et leur donne quelques lignes de solo dans Like A Prayer. Pendant "Home Sweet Home", Sue insiste pour que Mercedes perde du poids avant la venue d'un journaliste, et insiste pour qu'elle porte la jupe des cheerleaders au lieu du pantalon. Après s'être évanouie dans la cafétéria à cause d'une hypotension, elle parle avec Quinn qui lui demande si elle veut vraiment devenir celle que Sue veut qu'elle soit. Mercedes chante Beautiful devant toute l'école et le journaliste, elle est rejointe par la plupart des cheerleaders et des membres du Glee Club. Dans "La Mauvaise Réputation", Mercedes chante U Can't Touch This avec Kurt, Tina, Artie et Brittany dans la bibliothèque, dans le but de faire remonter sa cote de popularité. En effet ils ne figuraient pas sur la Glist. Leur tentative est un échec. Dans "Trouver Sa Voix", Puck souhaite retrouver sa popularité et demande à Mercedes, toujours cheerleader, de sortir avec lui. Ils chantent The Lady Is A Tramp en duo. Mais Santana est jalouse et toutes les deux chantent The Boy Is Mine avec conviction. Mercedes quitte les cheerleaders et Puck car elle a besoin d'être honnête avec elle-même. Dans "Funk", Mercedes chante Good Vibrations avec Finn et Puck. Quinn présente ses excuses, disant qu'elle-même n'a à supporter que neufs mois de surnoms alors que Mercedes doit y faire face depuis toujours. Mercedes propose à Quinn de venir vivre chez elle. Elle déstabilise les Vocal Adrenaline en chantant Give Up The Funk avec les autres membres du Glee Club. Dans "Rhapsodie", elle accompagne Quinn à l'hôpital après les Régionales et assiste à la naissance de Beth à la demande de Quinn. Elle perd les Régionales avec le Glee Club au dépend des Vocal Adrenaline. Elle chante To Sir, With Love en l'honneur de Will avec le reste du groupe. Elle est heureuse lorsque le Glee Club est renouvelé pour une année . Saison 2 Dans "Objectif New-York", Mercedes déclare que les New Directions sont maintenant une famille. Elle chante Empire State Of Mind dans la cour avec les autres, et elle obtient un solo dans cette chanson. Un peu plus tard, elle découvre que Rachel a l’intention d’effrayer Sunshine Corazon pour lui passer l’envie de rejoindre les New Directions. Elle est d’accord avec Kurt sur le fait que même s’ils auront sûrement moins de solos avec elle dans le groupe, elle représente une chance supplémentaire de remporter les Nationales. Mercedes commence à vraiment détester Rachel quand elle apprend que Sunshine est partie avec les Vocal Adrenaline. thumb|left|Avec Kurt dans [[Le Croque-Messie]]Durant "Le Croque-Messie", elle danse sur la chanson de Puck : Only The Good Die Young. Quand Burt tombe malade, elle apporte sous soutien à Kurt en chantant pour lui I Look To You. Quand Rachel chante Papa, Can You Hear Me ? au chevet de Burt, elle dit à Kurt que Quinn, Rachel et elle ont des religions différentes et qu’elles peuvent l’aider, mais Kurt n’est pas d’accord. Un peu plus tard, elle pleure quand Kurt chante I Want To Hold Your Hand. Parce qu’elle ne sait pas trop quoi lui dire, elle l’invite à la messe dominicale. Il est d’abord réticent, mais elle réussit à le convaincre en lui disant qu’il pourra porter un beau chapeau. Elle demande à tous les fidèles de prier pour Burt et chante Bridge Over Troubled Water avec le chœur. A la fin de l’épisode, elle chante One Of Us avec les autres. Dans "Duels De Duos", Kurt confie à Mercedes qu’il pense que le nouveau, Sam Evans, est gay mais Mercedes n’est pas d’accord. Elle n’est pas très motivée par la compétition de duos organisée par Will jusqu’à ce que Santana lui propose de chanter avec elle. Elles interprètent River Deep, Mountain High et, très satisfaites de leur performance, sont sûres de gagner. Elles perdent cependant au dépend de Sam et Quinn. Dans "Le Rocky Horror Glee", elle obtient d’abord le rôle de Columbia et chante les chœurs de Dammit, Janet avec Kurt et Quinn. Après Hot Patootie, elle s’inspire de sa réplique «Don’t dream it, be it » et demande à Will de pouvoir jouer Frank-n-Furter, le rôle étant libre, et chante Sweet Transvestite.thumb Lors de "Chantons Sous La Pluie", Mercedes se rebelle contre la nouvelle directrice, Sue qui a décidé de bannir les potatoes du réfectoire. Kurt remarque qu’elle se sent délaissée depuis qu’il passe beaucoup de temps avec Blaine, et lui conseille de s’intéresser à Anthony Rashad, un joueur de l’équipe de football. Elle hésite d’abord, mais décide finalement de lui laisser sa chance. Dans "Mariages", elle est désespérée par le départ de Kurt de Mckinley. Dans "Désaccords Majeurs", elle est la première à se lever pour applaudir Kurt et The Warblers à la fin de'' Hey, Soul Sister. A la fin de l’épisode, Rachel propose de laisser Mercedes et Tina chanter le solo que Will lui avait d’abord confié. Elles interprètent ''Dog Days Are Over. Dans "A Very Glee Christmas", Mercedes chante The Most Wonderful Day of the Year avec les New Directions. Elle déclare à Will que le sapin qu’ils ont décoré symbolise leur victoire aux Sélections deux ans de suite. Avec Mike et Tina elle se prend un slushie de la part de Karofsky et Azimio. Un peu tard, quand chacun des membres fait sa liste de cadeau au père Noël, elle demande un poney et affirme avoir été une gentille fille. A la fin de l’épisode, elle se met à croire au père Noël quand Artie reçoit son cadeau, et se rend chez Will pour passer Noël avec le Glee Club au complet. Dans "Les Chansons d'Amour", elle participe à une soirée pyjama avec Kurt et Rachel où ils parlent des sentiments de Kurt pour Blaine. Elle leur rappelle que certaines grandes divas sont devenues des stars en étant célibataires, ce qui redonne confiance à ses amis. Sue rejoint le Glee Club et essaye de monter Rachel et Mercedes l’une contre l’autre dans "Come-Back". Elle organise un concours de divas sur Take Me Or Leave Me, mais son plan ne fonctionne pas et les deux se serrent dans les bras l’une de l’autre à la fin de la chanson.thumb|124px|Dans "[[Le Camp Des Zombies"]] Dans "Bonjour Ivresse", elle participe à la soirée arrosée organisée par Rachel. On apprend qu’elle a l’alcool joyeux (comme Tina). Dans "Sexy", on découvre qu’elle et Finn pensent que les concombres peuvent donner le SIDA. Elle rejoint le club de chasteté à la fin de l’épisode. Elle décide d’écrire sa propre chanson, Hell To The No dans "Sur Un Air Original". Tous les membres sont d’accord pour dire que c’est la meilleure parmi celles qui ont été proposées, mais Will dit que ce n’est pas le genre de chanson que les gens espèrent voir aux Régionales. Alors que les New Directions ont des soucis pour composer leur chanson, elle raconte comment Sue lui a lancé des baguettes. Cette anecdote inspire les ND pour écrire Loser Like Me, dont elle obtient un petit solo. Elle gagne les Régionales avec New Directions. thumb|left|''[[Ain't No Way]]Durant "La Ligue Des Bourreaux", Lauren dit à Mercedes qu'elle voit en elle la meilleure chanteuse du Glee Club et qu'elle ne devrait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par Rachel. Elle devient son manager. Mercedes se met alors à se comporter comme une diva et a des exigences de plus en plus farfelues. Déçue de ne pas avoir le dernier morceau du spectacle, elle abandonne les New Directions au milieu du show. Rachel décide l'aller lui parler en tête à tête dans la voiture et lui dit que ce n'est pas en faisant la diva qu'elle en deviendra une, mais en chantant. Elle avoue qu'elle ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi elle obtient tous les solos alors que ce sont toutes les deux d'excélentes chanteuses, mais confie qu'elle préfère être célèbre qu'aimée, même si ce n'est pas forcément le bon choix. Mercedes revient alors dans l'auditorium avec une seule exigence : que tous les New Directions viennent la voir chanter. Elle interprète ''Ain't No Way et tout le monde est ému par sa performance, surtout Blaine et Sandy. Rachel fait de cette chanson le final du spectacle. Dans "Être Ou Ne Paraître", elle porte un tee-shit "No Weaves" ("pas d'extensions capillaires") et chante une partie de Born This Way. Lors de "Rumeurs", elle participe à la première émission de Brittany, Fondue For Two, avec Tina. Elles sont présentées comme les deux plus grandes commères du lycée. Dans "La Reine De La Promo", elle annonce qu'elle n'ira pas au bal parce qu'elle n'a pas de cavalier, et quitte la répétition quand Will commence à parler de la soirée. Rachel vient lui parler et Mercedes lui dit qu'elle a beau chanter des chansons pronant son indépendance, elle veut aller au bal avec une belle robe et un homme qui lui dirait qu'elle est belle et qui l'inviterait à danser. Rachel lui propose alors d'aller au bal avec elle, et toutes les deux vont proposer à Sam de les accompagner. Elles ont trouvé une solution pour qu'il n'ait rien à dépenser. On la retrouve le soir du bal chez BreadstiX avec Sam, Rachel et Jesse. Elle complimente Quinn et Finn sur leur tenue de soirée et calme le jeu quand le ton commence à monter entre Jesse et Finn. Lors de la soirée, elle reste assise pendant Friday et le début de Jar Of Hearts, jusqu'à ce que Sam vienne lui dire qu'elle est belle et l'invite à danser. Ils dansent encore ensemble sur I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. A la fin de l'épisode, elle chante Dancing Queen avec Santana, chanson sur laquelle Kurt et Blaine ouvrent le bal. thumb|Au bal avec [[Rachel Berry|Rachel et Sam]] Dans "Quatre Solos Et Un Enterrement" elle auditionne pour un solo aux Nationales devant Will et Jesse St. James. Elle chante Try A Little Tenderness, et Jesse lui reproche d'être paresseuse parce qu'elle n'a pas répété auparavant (elle dit qu'elle chante ses chansons de la manière dont elle les "sent" à l'instant présent) et qu'elle n'a pas de chorégraphie. Ces remarques agacent Mercedes qui quitte la scène en laissant trainer son micro. thumb|left|Avec Sam au [[The Lima Bean|Lima Bean]]Dans "Les Lumières De Broadway", elle profite du voyage à New York mais perd les Nationales avec les New Directions. De retour à Lima, elle est surprise de croiser Blaine et Kurt au Lima Bean alors qu'elle est avec Sam. Elle leur donne une explication approximative et s'inquiète après d'avoir été découverte. On comprend qu'elle sort avec Sam mais qu'ils ne veulent pas l'annoncer aux autres. Saison 3 Dans "The Purple Piano Project", on apprend qu'elle a quitté Sam lorsque celui-ci à déménager. Elle sort thumbdésormais avec Shane, un membre de l'équipe de football du lycée. Elle obtient un solo durant You Can't Stop The Beat. Dans "I Am Unicorn", Will créé le Booty Camp pour aider les gens ayant des difficultés en danse et elle y est d'office inscrite comme Kurt ou encore Finn. Après l'audition de Rachel, le coach Beiste veut directement l'engager mais Emma veut attendre l'audition de Mercedes avant de faire son choix. Son audition à lieu dans "Asian F" sur Spotlight. Le jury est enthousiasmé par la performance et se rend compte qu'il vont avoir du mal à se décider. Ils décident donc de les refaire chanter toutes les deux sur une chanson qu'ils ont choisit : Out Here On My Own. Lors du Booty Camp suivant, Will essaye de pousser Mercedes a faire du mieux qu'elle peut mais elle s'énerve et quitte le cours. Will la menace de la virer si elle quitte la salle et débute la chanson It's All Over qui montre les sentiments d'injustices qu'elle ressent. En effet, tout le monde protège Rachel thumb|leftet elle n'en peut plus. Viens le rappel d'audition entre elle et Rachel sur Out Here On My Own. Au pile ou face, Rachel gagne mais elle laisse Mercedes passer en premier. Elle chante chacune leur tour et la chanson est montrée comme un duo fictif. Juste après, dans le bureau d'Emma, les juges leur annonce qu'elles ont tout les deux le rôle et qu'ils vont rajouter une semaine de représentation pour qu'elles chantent chacunes 4 soirs et 2 matins mais Mercedes ne le voit pas comme ça. Elle refuse le rôle, énervée qu'on caresse toujours Rachel dans le sens du poil. Lors de l'affichage des résultats, Mercedes passe devant Rachel, triste et va voir Shelby pour lui demander d'intégrer son Glee Club et quitte donc les New Directions. Lors de "Pot O'Gold", elle persuade Santana de rejoindre la chorale de Shelby qui accepte et rejoint les Troubletones avec Brittany. Elle chante en duo Candyman avec Santana. Malgré qu'elle n'ait pas obtenu le rôle de Maria, elle assiste à la représentation de West Side Story avec Shane dans "The First Time".thumb Elle est déclarée leader des Troubletones pendant "Mash-Off" ce qui lui donne un solo pour le mash-up qu'elle décide cependant de partager avec Santana. Elle participe à la bataille de dodgeball remportée par sa chorale qui l'opposait aux New Directions. Elle chante Rumour Has It / Someone Like You. On la voit choqué après que Santana ait giflé Finn. Elle rejoint le Glee Club durant une semaine avec les Troubletones durant "I Kissed A Girl" dans le but de soutenir Santana. Elle vote pour Kurt lors de l'élection du Président de classe. Elle chante les choeurs de I Kissed A Girl. Sam revient au Glee Club dans "Hold On To Sixteen" et décide la reconquérir. Elle refuse ses avances, étant avec Shane, mais il lui dit qu'il se battra pour elle. Les Selections ont lieu et elle chante une grosse partie du mash up Survivor / I Will Survive des Troubletones. Elles finissent secondes, derrière les New Directions, ce qui thumb|leftsignifie qu'elles n'iront pas aux Regionales. Cependant Quinn leur propose de revenir au Glee Club ce qu'elles acceptent. Elles reviennent pendant la chanson We Are Young. Elle interprète All I Want For Christmas Is You durant "Extraordinary Merry Christmas". Elle participe au programme de Noël et chante My Favorite Things. Elle aide ensuite au refuge de sans-abris où elle chante avec les New Directions Do They Know It's Christmas ?. Lors de "Yes/No", Sam continue ses avances malgré le fait qu'elle le repousse toujours. Il rejoint alors l'équipe de natation dans l'espoir de la séduire mais cela ne marche pas. Cepandant lorsqu'elle chante The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, alors que les autres filles revoient la première rencontre avec les personnes avec qui elles sont, elle revoit sa première rencontre avec Sam ce qui la trouble. Durant "Michael", elle est présente lors des numéros de groupe Wanna Be Startin' Something, Bad et Black Or White. Sam l'invite à l'auditorium où il lui déclare qu'ils n'ont jamais chanter en duo. Ils remèdent à ça en chantant Human Nature. A la fin de la chanson, ils s'embrassent. Dans "The Spanish Teacher", Sam et elle ne savent plus où ils en sont et demandent à Emma des conseils. Ele propose de ne plus de parler pendant une semaine pour qu'ils fassent le point sur leurs sentiments. Pendant cette semaine, elle lui chante Don’t Wanna Lose You tandis que lui lui interprète Bamboleo / Hero. A la fin de la semaine, alors qu'ils se retrouvent dans le couloir pour parler Shane arrive et l'emmène déjeuner sous le regard désespéré de Sam. Elle rejoint le groupe de The God Squad pendant "Heart" où elle chante Stereo Hearts et Cherish / Cherish à l'occasion de la St. Valentin. Pour cette occasion, Sam lui offre un cadeau. Elle lui avoue alors avoir tout raconter à Shane pour eux deux. Il pense alors qu'ils peuvent enfin être ensemble mais elle ne souhaite être avec personne tant qu'elle ne saura pas qui elle est vraiment. Sam s'éloigne et elle chante I Will Always Love You. A la fin de sa prestation, il quitte la salle en larmes. Elle participe aux Regionales de "On My Way" qu'elle et les New Directions remportent. Elle y chante un solo de What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger) et de Fly / I Believe I Can Fly. Elle est présente lorsque Finn et Rachel sont sur le point de se marier. Relations amoureuses Kurt Hummel - Kurtcedes On découvre que Mercedes est amoureuse de Kurt dans l'épisode "Les Acafellas". Lorsqu'elle lui demande si ils sont ensemble, Kurt lui répond qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Furieuse, Mercedes casse le pare-brise de la voiture de Kurt. Après une explication, Kurt lui avouera être gay. Mercedes l'aidera alors à s'assumer. Noah Puckerman - Puckcedes Dans "La musique adoucit les moeurs", Puck fait équipe avec Mercedes et lui annonce qu'il est le père du bébé de Quinn. Elle lui conseille de ne pas s'interposer dans les choix de cette dernière, pour éviter de lui faire du mal. C'est dans "Trouver Sa Voix" que leur relation en devient vraiment une. N'ayant plus aucune popularité, Puck veut remonter dans l'échelle sociale du lycée et pour cela, il décide de sortir avec Mercedes qui est alors cheerleader. Cette dernière se doute que ce n'est qu'une manipulation mais le laisse faire. Elle chantera même The Boy Is Mine en duel avec Santana mais lorsqu'il aura retrouvé toute sa popularité, Mercedes mettra fin à leur relation. Sam Evans - Samcedes Mercedes et Sam se rendent en ami au bal de promo avec Rachel et Jesse dans "La Reine De La Promo". Alors qu'elle est seule, Sam arrive et lui propose de danser ce qu'elle accepte. On apprend qu'ils sont ensemble dans "Les Lumières De Broadway" mais ils ne semblent pas vouloir rendre public leur relation. Dans "The Purple Piano Project", on apprend qu'ils ont rompu suite au déménagement de Sam, et qu'elle sort désormais avec Shane, un membre de l'équipe de football des Titans. Dans "Hold On To Sixteen", Sam revient et veut réconquérir Mercedes alors qu'elle est en couple avec Shane. Mercedes ne semble plus intéressé par Sam, mais lorsqu'elle chante The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, elle ne voit pas Shane, elle voit Sam. À partir de cela, Mercedes semble intéressé à nouveau par Sam, mais elle aime toujours Shane. Dans "Michael", Sam chante Human Nature ''pour Mercedes. À la fin de la chanson, ils s'embrassent. Dans "Heart", Mercedes annonce à Sam qu'elle a rompu avec Shane, et qu'elle lui a tout avoué en ce qui concerne sa relation avec Sam. Toutefois, elle refuse de sortir avec Sam pour le moment, tant qu'elle ne saura pas qui elle est et ce qu'elle veut vraiment. Shane Tinsley - Shanecedes Suite à sa rupture avec Sam, Mercedes a rencontré Shane durant ses vacances. Ils se sont mis en couple comme on l'apprend dès le début de "The Purple Piano Project" grâce aux interviews de Jacob Ben Israel. thumb|left|196pxShane pousse Mercedes à suivre ses rêves dans "Asian F", en l'encourageant lors de son audition pour obtenir le rôle de Maria. Quand Sam revient à Lima, il veut réconquérir Mercedes et son retour vient chamboulé le couple car Mercedes semble intéressé par le beau blond. Cependant, Shane ne semble pas au courant que Sam veut réconquérir sa petite amie. Leur relation finit dans "Heart" quand Mercedes rompt avec Shane. Performances En Solo Saison 1 *Respect (L'effet Glee) *Bust Your Windows (Les Acafellas) *Hate On Me (Minorité Report) *Don't Make Me Over ''(Version CD) *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (Tragédie En Sous-Sol) *Beautiful (Home Sweet Home) Saison 2 *I Look To You (Le Croque-Messie) *Bridge Over Troubled Water (Le Croque-Messie) *Sweet Transvestite (Le Rocky Horror Glee) *Hell To The No (Sur Un Air Original) *Ain't No Way (La Ligue Des Bourreaux) *Try A Little Tenderness (Quatre Solos Et Un Enterrement) Saison 3 *Spotlight (Asian F) *Don’t Wanna Lose You (The Spanish Teacher) *I Will Always Love You (Heart) En Duo Saison 1 *4 Minutes (La Puissance De Madonna) avec Kurt *The Lady Is A Tramp (Trouver Sa Voix) avec Puck *The Boy Is Mine (Trouver Sa Voix) avec Santana Saison 2 *River Deep, Mountain High (Duels De Duos) avec Santana *Dog Days Are Over (Désaccords Majeurs) avec Tina *Take Me Or Leave Me (Come-Back) avec Rachel *Dancing Queen (La Reine De La Promo) avec Santana Saison 3 *Out Here On My Own (Asian F) avec Rachel *Human Nature (Michael) avec Sam En Groupe Saison 1 *Gold Digger (Tout le monde adore le disco) *Push It (Tout le monde adore le disco) *Somebody To Love (Le talent n'a pas d'âge) *Halo / Walking On Sunshine (Vitamine D) *Hate On Me (Minorité Report) *Proud Mary (Les Chaises Musicales) *Lean On Me (La musique adoucit les moeurs) *Hair / Crazy In Love (De la poudre aux cheveux) *Imagine (De la poudre aux cheveux) *Jump (Promotion Matelas) *Smile (Promotion Matelas) *You Can't Always Get What You Want (Tragédie En Sous-Sol) *Express Yourself (La Puissance De Madonna) *Like A Prayer (La Puissance De Madonna) *Bad Romance (Complètement Gaga) *Good Vibrations (Funk) *Give Up The Funk (Funk) *Don't Stop Believin' (Rhapsodie) *To Sir, With Love (Rhapsodie) Saison 2 *Empire State Of Mind (Objectif New-York) *One Of Us (Le Croque-Messie) *Start Me Up / Livin' On A Prayer (Premiers Baisers) *Forget You (Chantons Sous La Pluie) *We Need A Little Christmas (A Very Glee Christmas) *Deck The Rooftop (Album Studio) *God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (Album Studio) *Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Bonjour Ivresse) *Born This Way (Être Ou Ne Paraître) *I Love New York / New York, New York (Les Lumières De Broadway) Saison 3 *You Can't Stop The Beat (The Purple Piano Project) *It's All Over (Asian F) *Candyman (Pot O'Gold) *Sugar, Sugar (Pot O'Gold) *Rumour Has It / Someone Like You (Mash-Off) *Survivor / I Will Survive (Hold On To Sixteen) *We Are Young (Hold On To Sixteen) *My Favorite Things (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *Do They Know It's Christmas ? (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *Summer Nights (Yes/No) *The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (Yes/No) *Stereo Hearts (Heart) *Cherish / Cherish (Heart) *Love Shack (Heart) *What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger) (On My Way) *Fly / I Believe I Can Fly (On My Way) Anecdotes *La complicité évidente entre Kurt et Mercedes à l'écran est en partie due au fait que les deux acteurs, Chris Colfer et Amber Riley, sont très proches dans la vie. *Kurt lui a reproché de le substituer à son petit-ami. *Elle porte souvent un collier en forme de "M". *Ses partenaires de danse dans les numéros sont souvent Kurt et Puck. *Elle aime les vêtements colorés. *Elle chante dans le choeur d'une église (Le Croque-Messie). *Elle n'a jamais embrassé personne ni eu de petit ami avant la saison 3. *Son idole est Withney Houston. *Elle a l'alcool joyeux (Bonjour Ivresse). *Elle a été très gentille avec Quinn quand elle attendait son enfant et l'a même hébergée quelques temps après que son mensonge à propos de la paternité de Finn ait été révélé (Funk). *Son look a beaucoup évolué entre les tous premiers épisodes de la saison 1 et le reste de la série. *Elle ne répète pas ses chansons pour les chanter avec plus de spontanéité, en fonction de l'instant présent (Quatre Solos Et Un Enterrement). *Même si elle est brièvement sortie avec Puck sans qu'il ne se passe rien, son premier petit ami est Sam Evans (Les Lumières De Broadway). *Son père est dentiste (Minorité Report). *Elle avoue être presque impatiente de rencontrer les enfants de Rachel Berry (On My Way). Galerie Mercedes 01.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 02.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 04.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 05.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 06.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 07.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 08.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 09.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 10.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 11.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 12.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 13.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 14.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 15.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Mercedes 16.jpg|Poster Saison 1 Mercedes 17.jpg|Poster Saison 1 Mercedes Jones.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Mercedes 18.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Mercedes 19.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Mercedes 20.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Normal 10.jpg|Promo Saison 3 Mercedes saison 3.jpg|Promo Saison 3 Will-Mercedes Promo Saison 3 UK.jpg|Promo Saison 3 (UK) MercedesHOTS3.png|Mercedes 3x08 GaGa25.jpg|Costume sur le thème de Lady Gaga Catégorie:Cheerios Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Etudiant Catégorie:New Directions Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Troubletones Catégorie:The God Squad